Bed Time with Spain and Romano
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Romano is never agreeable, especially when it comes to bed time. Sure, he likes taking naps, but that doesn't mean he wants to take orders from Spain. Spain should really be used to it by now, shouldn't he?


This was the part of the day that Spain dreaded the most. Yes, most days dragged on and on and this should really be his favorite part, but he really couldn't help it.

It was bed time. Yes, bed time. The part of the day most parents can't wait for. The part where all the parents sweep up their children and put them in bed, so they can go on with their nightly activities of doing whatever it is parents do.

Of course, Spain wasn't a real parent so he didn't really know what real parents did. Although, if their children were anything like Romano, he suspected that most parents dragged themselves into bed at the end of the day and fell asleep as soon as they were under the covers. They didn't even give themselves time to get comfortable; they were just dead to the world.

No one should take this the wrong way, of course. Spain loves having Romano around. It's nice to have the company of another person around the house, and it wasn't like he could call up Netherlands anymore for a chat. It would just be better if Romano was a little more agreeable, for lack of a better word.

Spain sighed as he dug through his cabinets. Really, he was just moving cups around, trying to stall for time. Sure, it was becoming too late for any decent child to be awake, but the tired nation wasn't ready for another bed time. Not after last night.

* * *

><p>"Romano?" Spain called as he finished the dinner dishes. "It's time for bed!" After the long silence that followed his call, Spain put down the dish he was holding and dried his hands on a towel. "Romano?"<p>

For a split second he couldn't help but wonder if Romano had run off again, but he was able to calm himself enough so he could think rationally. Maybe Romano was already asleep. All he had to do was check in his room.

He rushed upstairs, throwing open the door to Romano's room as silently as possible. After all, he didn't want to wake him up if he were asleep. If he did, Romano would make the rest of the night unpleasant. Tiptoeing over to the bed, he pulled back the covers and nearly yelled with frustration when he didn't find Romano lying there. "This is no time for hide and seek," he muttered.

He checked under the bed, but Romano wasn't there. When he stood up, he saw that the door to the closet was slightly ajar.

"All right, Romano. Come out of the closet and go to bed," he ordered, but when he opened the closet Romano wasn't there. "Romano Italy! You've had your fun. Come out!"

Spain sighed and accepted that Romano wasn't in the room. He turned to leave, but when he passed the door, something landed hard on his head.

Romano covered Spain's eyes and began to yell loudly. Spain fell to the floor; his main priority was to get his eyes free.

He wrestled with Romano, trying to get the upperhand, but by the time he was able to see again Romano had found a new use for his hands. He punched, pinched, and poked at Spain's stomach as hard as he could.

It took five bruises, three hair pulls, and six shin kicks before Spain finally got himself free.

"You can't tell me what to do, you jerk!" Romano yelled at his guardian.

"Yes, I can," Spain sighed, dropping the young Italian on the bed.

Romano glared at Spain for a long minute before finally lying down and turning away from Spain grumpily.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was immaculate and Spain had no reason to put this off any longer. "Okay," he told himself, "let's go." He walked into the living room. "Romano?" he called.<p>

"Huh?" came a quiet voice. Romano was lying on the couch, mostly asleep. His checks were a bright red and it looked as if he were sweating a bit.

"Oh, Romano," Spain said, running over to him and sitting down. "You look awful." The older nation felt the child's forehead. "And you're burning up. Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well?"

"I was waiting for you to come get me," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and climbing into Spain's lap. "What time is it?"

Spain bit his lip. Bed time should've been over two hours ago. Spain stood up, carrying Romano in his arms. "Time for bed," he said guiltily. "I'll tuck you in."

"I don't need you to tuck me in," Romano said, attempting to argue but failing.

"Of course you don't." Spain smiled to himself. "I can read you a story, too," he offered.

"Okay," Romano said happily, allowing Spain to lie in bed with him. "And will you spend the night in here, also?" He paused for a second and looked at Spain pitifully. "I feel really bad."

"Of course, Romano. I'll stay until you feel better."

It didn't take long for Romano to fall asleep. He was curled into a little ball at Spain's chest, his arms around Spain's neck.

Spain smiled to himself as he went to sleep. He may not have been a real parent, but he knew that this was one of the moments that parents looked back on fondly. Maybe bedtime wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**They're so cute when they're sick aren't they? I've never used Chibimano in a story before, but I know he is just as un-agreeable as he is when he is all grown up. So hopefully this story meets your standards. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this. **

**Have a good night, DFTBA, and please review. **


End file.
